


Purple Revenge

by Gay_inspace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Erotophonophilia, Graphic Description, He's pretty crazy, I'm surprised I didn't get in trouble for this, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, yandere keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_inspace/pseuds/Gay_inspace
Summary: Not your average Klance one shot*keep in mind I haven't edited this since I wrote it which was back in November 2017 so I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors*CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcomed





	Purple Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> My english teacher gave us vocabulary words and said we had to use them to write a short story between any two characters but one gets revenge on the other.

I scraped the dirt from under my nails frantically. No, no, no! This won’t do. This won’t do at all. I made a beeline for the trunk once the car was in sight and whipped out the shovel that I had been hiding. The process would be much faster and simpler. I knew I only had until the sun fully came up before someone would tarnish my plans, but I’m getting ahead of myself.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

You see, I swore  retribution  upon him. His name leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. His name is Lance. It all happened a couple nights ago as I made my way up to our shared apartment. He kept blowing me off saying he wasn’t feeling well so being the good boyfriend I was, I decided to make a little “get better” kit. I had all his favorite snacks and all his favorite cringey movies that he just loves to binge watch on the daily. After a few flights of stairs, I was  accosted  face to face with golden numbers that belonged to us. I twisted the key to the left, feeling satisfied when I heard the click that signals that the door had been unlocked. And just like that I walked into my own demise. 

   The dark apartment was quiet and this is Lance we’re talking about so it being quiet was very unusual and to be honest, unsettling. I figured that Lance was just sleeping or doing something on his phone while avoiding work. I wasn’t too worried since he was a clinomaniac. I made my way down the hall to check on him but I heard noises coming from his room. I tried my best not to let thoughts creep up on me, but my mind got the best of me. The noises increased louder as I got closer. The pit in my stomach was being dug deeper and deeper with every step that I took until my hand was shaking in front of the silver knob. I hesitated. I hate to admit it but I was scared of what laid before this door. I took one final breath before pushing the door in and the scene before me was horrid. I saw him underneath someone. Someone that wasn’t me. He laid there staring at me like a deer in headlights. So many emotions were coursing through my mind. They were emotions that left me bewildered. The one that stood out  explicitly  was rage. Before I knew it, I was  recoiling  into the hallway and made a dash for the stairs. All I heard was my name being yelled from the very door that I had ran from. 

   How was I supposed to feel? I knew a normal person wouldn’t be happy if they found out the love of their life was cheating on them. But then again, a normal person wouldn’t feel angry either. I couldn’t think straight. I kept trying to forget about him but the thoughts never left. They would keep me up at night. These voices would whisper to me. They would tell me to do awful things to him. The images of Lance in such a wantoning position never left me.

* * *

 

  Pain was all I felt in my left hand. My knuckles were bloody and torn from me creating a masterpiece in my bedroom wall. Once my initial rage had  subsided , I got to planning. Oh how much he would regret playing me. I would make him feel sorry. The pain and suffering I would bring him would make him get on his knees and beg for mercy. The only items I would need are a baseball bat, a shovel, and a trash bag. There is large forest that only few go to when they’re jogging. There’s only one path that travels through the forest and unless you’re looking for a death wish, everyone knows to stay on that path. It’s a thick forest with trees that tower over you and make you feel like you’re slowly suffocating. It was the perfect place for treachery. The deception would be great. I wanted to make sure that he was  afflicted  and felt my pain. 

   Thus, my plan advanced. You see, once someone does something awful, they’re forced to feel bad. They’re forced to try and fix their issue and that my friend, is exactly what Lance was trying to do. Millennials these days tend to fix their problems through text messages. It’s perfect because there is no actual sorrow felt. That of course if it weren’t naive Lance. He agreed to meet me right by the entrance of the forest around one in the morning. I got my items gathered and shoved them in the back. I drove over to our previously shared apartment. Lance stood outside the building wearing his casual attire. Good thing he looked good in that outfit because his corpse would rot in it. He walks over to the passenger side and immediately starts to spew apologies and frantic explanations. I shush him and began our long, silent car ride. We eventually made it to the entrance and so the next step. I couldn’t just pull out a bat and say “I’m going to kill you now.” I led him to the entrance and made him wait while I got a “surprise” from my car. I decided to lower his non-existing suspicion by hiding the bat in the black trash bag. How fun it was to see the shocked look on his face when I pulled out his killer. The joy that I felt when the sickening crack was heard will never amount to anything. The best part was dragging his body down the path that at least 20 people jog on the daily. However, the rage returned when I saw him stir from his injury. 

   I made sure that we strayed away from the path and into the deserted area. Of course I had to remember the path since only one of us was coming back. Eventually Lance awoke from his slumber and was greeted by none other than me. The blissful feeling returned when he began to cower away in fear with tears welling up in his eyes. It was enjoyable to see him so helpless and pathetic but enough with child’s play. I mustered up everything that I had to create the most menacing smile that I could. And with that, I avenged myself. 

   I brought the bat down at a rapid speed smashing it into Lance’s skull. I felt no pity for the unimaginable pain that he must be in. Again. More blood spurts on every surrounding tree. Again. He’s begging for mercy with the little power that he has left. Again. More cracks can be heard loud and clear. Again. Again. Again. Again. My palms were sweaty and my clothes were drenched in his blood. I step back and admire my work. The site was enough to make me aroused. It was all perfect. The blood running down from the trees to when you poke his head and see his pulpy mashed brains. I stared at his mangled body that was beyond recognition. Oh my poor Lance. How this all could have been  precluded if you weren't such a slut.

   I was so lost in thought that I didn’t take into consideration what time it was and how long I had been admiring Lance’s mutilated body. The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon and at that point I knew that I had little time. I was in the heat of desperation that I got crawled on my knees and began to dig. I scratched at the padded dirt in hopes that I would be able to break through. Unsuccessfully, I get back up and am left with only one option. I scraped the dirt from under my nails frantically. I made a beeline for the trunk once the car was in sight and whipped out the shovel that I had been hiding. I ran as fast as my legs would go to the spot where I had left Lance. I stabbed the shovel into the dirt and kicked it in further. After 10 minutes or so, I was covered in sweat and the sun was half way up. There was still darkness to hide in but not for long. I took the bag and started to shove Lance’s body in without any hesitation. With the bag filled and tied, I was finally completing the last step of my plan. I threw the bag into the deep pit that I dug and began to cover it up with my remaining time. Hole covered and sun up, I bolted to my car and drove far away from the forest. 

   Lance’s family soon questioned his sudden disappearance but I had confirmed that he had left me and I moved on. They always took me for the shy and kind type but little did they know what I did a few days ago. Now that my story is over, if you’re still here and you’re still reading this, then that means the  termination  was a success. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got a 10/10 on this and I didn't get in trouble for it lol


End file.
